Generally, the gasoline filled in the fuel tank of vehicle sends to the engine by the fuel pump, and the fuel not used returns back to the fuel tank. The temperature of the returned fuel is elevated with the heat of engine when it stays in the engine, the surrounding temperature is highly elevated like in summer, and the temperature of gasoline is further higher.
As described, as the temperature of gasoline is elevated, the evaporating gas is formed, and the main component of the evaporating gas is hydrocarbon (HC), thus if it fills the entire space of the fuel tank, it escapes through the drain line combined with the fuel tank, and the canister is the repository to collect the evaporating gas produced in the fuel tank.
The canister absorbs the harmful evaporating gas out of the fuel tank of the vehicle with the active carbon filled in the canister and stores it, and if the engine is activated and RPM (resolution per minute) is elevated, then transfers the stored absorbed gas to the engine, and burns it, to prevent the loss of the fuel in the fuel tank.
The active carbon containing multiple porosity fills the canister and the important role of the canister is to absorb the evaporating gas into multiple porosity in the active carbon in the canister thus if the air is infused from outside, it separates the harmful gas absorbed in the active carbon and evacuate it outside. If the evaporating gas is infused into the canister, the active carbon absorbs the evaporating gas, that causes abrupt exothermic reaction, and the temperature of the active carbon is elevated.
Adversely, if the evaporating gas is emitted, due to the below atmospheric pressure of the fuzzy port, the active carbon filled in the canister secedes the evaporating gas, the temperature of the active carbon is lowered.
In the vehicle canister, the abrupt exothermic reaction happened at the absorption by the active carbon filled in the canister decreases the absorption efficiency of the active carbon, and the abrupt decrease of the temperature at emission by active carbon filled in the canister causes the problem of decrease of the emission efficiency of the active carbon. The abrupt change of temperature in the canister causes the inhibition of harmonious absorption emission action of the active carbon, so if the canister is used long time, the absorption and desorption efficiency of the active carbon is decreased markedly.
The invention is designed to resolve the above described problem and provides the vehicle canister, containing the absorption and desorption improver filled with the heat accumulation material in the canister housing in which the phase is changed with the change of temperature when the active carbon filled in the housing and it increases the efficiency of the active carbon, Also, the invention prevents abrupt change of temperature during the absorption and process of evaporating gas by active carbon filled in the canister housing.